Changed for the Better
by x.Nanako-chan.x
Summary: Hinata leaves Konoha for 3 years with her cousin and comes back with a new comrade. She has Naruto waiting for her but is Hinata now sick of the blonde boy she used to love so much? ::Rewrite of Hinata Has Changed:: ::HinaHarem:: ::K for swearing::
1. The Present and Flashbacks

Changed For the Better

x.Nanako-chan.x

A/N: Yup, I'm rewriting _**Hinata Has Changed**_. Truth be told, I don't care much for that fic since I think it's one of those cliché ideas. Anyways, I'm going to redo it with the main concept still being the same though the plot is going to be entirely different… And I'm shoving my OC Tatusya in. Sue me… scratch that. . 

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

OCs: Hyuuga Takahiro, and Yuudai Tatusya.

Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Present

"Hinata-chan, are you ready to go back to the village?"

"Hai, Taka-Sensei!"

"Hmm… Takahiro-sensei, is this the village you and Hinata are from?" another male asked.

"Hai, Tatsuya-kun," Takahiro looked back and his student.

Yuudai Tatsuya, one of his students. The boy had deep brown hair and cold mossy-green eyes. He wore a black sleeveless T-shirt with short netted sleeves and white trimming. The rest of his attire was black excusing his white sash that he tied around his head. And extending from his sleeves were ivory-white bandages that acted as fingerless gloves.

He was pretty strong, a little more advanced then, Hinata, but that in itself was saying a lot.

Takahiro smirked. He was actually pretty glad for having another guy in the group, it helped toughen, Hinata, and he was glad that she wasn't drooling over guys or lathering herself with makeup.

And, Hinata, finding his pupil, Tatsuya, was one of the best accidents she had done in her life.

xxxxx

Flashback - Outskirts of Mist Village

**(Three**** years ago)**

"Hinata! You're not controlling your charka properly…" Takahiro whined.

"G-g-gomen Takahiro-sensei…"

The young girl was battered and tired. Her hair was sticking to her face and her thick Hyuuga jacket had been severely ripped and discarded to her right.

It was dark out but the two shinobis didn't care, especially the older male. He really needed, Hinata, to learn how to properly create her own technique by merging, Neji's, _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_ and her _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō_ but the discarded Hyuuga heiress couldn't get her chakra undercontrol.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. The moon was out and it seemed to be at least 1:00. He shifted his gaze back to, Hinata, who was sliding back into the _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_ stance.

"Hinata-chan, I think it's time to stop for tonight. Go gather some food, I'm starving," he said rubbing his belly and pouting.

She giggled at his childish antics. Although her cousin was a strict teacher he still acted like a child when they weren't training.

She wandered into the woods trying to find something like berries or fruits to eat. It was terribly dark with only the moon and stars providing such little light. She activated her Byakugan trying to spot something edible.

Instead she found a boy passed out near the river. He was about a year older than her, with chestnut hair that resemble Kiba's but unlike his is was neatly slicked back with water.

She ran over to him and she inspected the unconcious figure. He had a two broken ribs and a sprained ankle along with a gash that ran along his leg, while his headband held the fire country's symbol on it.

'I guess his from the capital…?' Hinata thought to herself.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, debating to herself if she should bring him back to camp.

It took her a minute to decide that he would go back with her. She bit her thumb so that blood would start running out. She made a couple of handsigns before writing the _cat_ kanji on the ground. A poof of smoke came and a large black tiger appeared before her.

"D-daisuke-kun?"

"Hai Hinata-sama?"

"Ano… please don't call me that…"

"Hai Hinata. Anyways what have you called me her for? You only summon me on rare occasion."

"A-ah, w-well, I was h-hoping you c-c-ould h-help me bring this boy b-back to camp."

The tiger bent down a sniffed the boy who was on the ground. He then looked up at her and nodded.

When they came back to camp they found, Takahiro, frantically pacing around the camp in a cricle.

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

'Wow… he only swears when he's upset and he must reeeaaallly be upset. Good luck, Hina!" the tiger thought to himself as he smirked. He laid the boy on his back on a blanket that Hinata had set out an poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Hinata-chaaann!!" Why's this boy in our camp???" Takahiro, whined while pointed a finger at the unconcious boy.

"Ano, Taka-sensei, I found him near the river and he was hurt so I was wondering if you could help him…" she said quietly poking her index fingers against one and other.

He sighed and kneeled down to the young man and checked his injuries.

He turned to her and gave her a sick smile.

"Hinata, I will not heal him," he stated firmly.

"W-why?" she stiffened.

"Because YOU have to heal him!" he said grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"I already taught you the basic medical jutsus so now you jave to heal his injuries," he sted while chuckling. "Just think of this as your training! You need better chakra control and praticing medical jutsus _is_ the perfect way to do it."

Hinata nodded slightly and bended down towards the boy.

She started using a basic medical jutsu and commenced mending him. Within an hour the young man was fully healed.

He started stirring and opening his eyes.

"Ano.. W-who are you?" the girl asked quietly.

He smiled a bit and mumbled, "Yuudai…. T-tatusya," before passing out.

xxxxx

**(Present)**

'Three years… three years since I've left Konohagure… but… am I ready to go back? How… how can I show them… that I… I am strong?' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata's, appearance has changed dramatically over the last few years. Her bluish-black hair have grown long and down to her waist, but pulled up a few inches by her high ponytail. Her Hyuuga jacket had long been discarded, ever since they found, Tatsuya, and now her outfit was almost an exact replica of that of Sabaku no Temari's.

It was a black, off-shoulder T-shirt with black netting covering her bare shoulders. Unlike the sand-nin's it didn't have sleeves but was sleeveless. Covering her naked skin on her shoulders she wrapped her arms with white bandages up to her elbow where the material changed into black fishnets that duplicated as fingerless gloves.

Her T-shirt was matched with a similar black skirt that came up to her mid-thighs with slits up to the top. Underneath her skirt were black short shorts with black netting coming down just above her knees. She wore black nin shoes and her head band was no longer tied on her head but on her hips, Ino, style while on her neck was a black chocker with the Fire country design embedded in black steel.

The years of training had dramatically changed her mental nature as well. She was still the kind-hearted girl that she had ever been but now she didn't hesitate having to kill someone if need be.

She sighed to herself. She was finally getting to go back to Konohagure and show her family, her team mates and most of all, Uzumaki Naruto what she has become.

xxxxx

Flashback - Konoha, Village Gates

**Three Years Ago)**

Hinata POV

"Hinata! Oi! Hinata!"

I heard a familiar voice as I was about to pass the Konoha gates. I snapped my head back realizing who it was… Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata, I'll go on ahead okay?" My cousin gave me a sly smile and wink and walked passed the gates into the path until I couldn't see him.

I blushed at the remark and told myself to be strong. This is my chance. I'm ready… aren't I?

When I turned around I found, Naruto's, face just a few centimeters away from mine. I could tell I was blushing a deep scarlet red. I felt my ears getting hot and my bangs were sticking to my face.

"Hinata I just wanted to say goodb- Hey? Are you alright? Hinata? Your face is all red…"

Naruto, being Naruto, just kept rambling on and on.

I took two deep breaths. I kept on reminding myself what Nii-san told me. When I leave to train, I have to let go of everything. Make sure I have no more regrets.

I'm ready.

"Naruto-kun... Iloveyou."

I said it awfully fast. A certain side of me hoped that he didn't hear me while the other didn't want to have to repeat it.

Of course, the poor blonde ninja looked at me not even knowing that I just confessed to him.

"What was that Hinata? I couldn't hear you." He put his ear near my mouth and I sighed reluctantly knowing I had to repeat it again.

"Naruto-kun," I said taking a deep breath "I… love you"

Naruto, backed up a little. I could tell he was stunned.

I guess… he finally understood why I stuttered so much and why I acted so flustered around him.

"H-Hinata…" he started.

Stuttering is NOT a good thing.

'What? What?' I was anxious to hear what he was going to day.

"I…"

"H-h-hai?" My mind felt like it was going to burst from the suspense, though I somewhat knew what he was going to say.

"I…I'm sorry."

"N-Naruto-kun?" I didn't need to ask… I already knew the answer.

He chose Sakura over me a long time ago.

"Gomen, Hinata… demo I like Sakura-chan… gomen Hinata…"

Tears were welled in my eyes. I desperately tried to fight it but I could tell I was making a futile attempt.

I painted a fake smile on her face and let my bangs shadow my eyes. I desperately hoped he was too dense to see through it.

He looked at my smile. I could tell he knew it was fake.

My smile was neither joyous nor sweet; it was laced with disappointment and sadness, but it didn't seem to have any anger within it.

"Hinata-"

"No," I said shaking my head. It hurt too much. The throbbing coming from my chest was pounding so hard.

"I understand Naruto… well…good bye." I turned around and ran for my cousin. He had something that always made me comfortable. I was hoping it would help.

When I ran, I knew, Naruto, was stunned.

I… I hope it hurt him. Something inside me made me want to hurt him, but… could a simple name without a suffix have enough power to hurt him? Sting him at the least?

I caught up with, Takahiro. He was patiently waiting for me with his eyes closed and back leaning against a tree.

I looked at him and slowed my speed down to a slow walk. I absent-mindedly started taking in his physical features. He was tall, with a lean, lanky build. His skin was pale, but with more colour than mine. His hair was long, honey-brown, and tied into a high ponytail.

Of course, he had the signature Hyuuga white eyes but they held a strange cerulean blue tint in them, unlike my purple lavender hue.

I unconsciously ran up to him and buried my face into his chest. I felt safe with him. He put his finger under my chin and gingerly tipped my head up.

He looked me in the eye. He seemed to understand what happened, after all, he was the one to tell me to leave without regrets.

"Trust me, Hina-chan. When we return, you can show him what he missed out."

He grinned mischievously, his face became unusually serious and added, "I'll make sure when we return you'll be one of the utmost respected kunoichis in Konoha."

xxxxx

**(Present)**

Normal POV

Her face furrowed into a frown and she unconsciously started walking ahead of her cousin. He looked a little confused and squinted trying to find out what was bothering her. His mouth pushed up and he narrowed his eyes resulting in a mischievous grin.

"Thinking of, Naruto, huh, Hina?"

"Ano… who's Naruto?" Tatsuya, asked a little curious. He was, alter all, Hinata's, friend and he didn't like the idea of a guy making her attitude so annoyed and angry.

Hinata's, frown furrowed a little more and they noticed she was trying to hold in the annoyed expression she wanted to release.

She breathed in and exhaled. After a couple of seconds she turned to, Takahiro, giving him a strange, a little too sweet smile.

"Taka-sensei…" she was letting a little venom seep into her speech and he could tell that she didn't like being reminded of that little subject. Takahiro, knew, Hinata, always thought that, Naruto, would be her soul mate. It was clearly written on her face when she looked at him.

"You know, I don't really like being reminded of that matter…" she said slowly with an annoyed expression visible in her voice. She then closed her eyes and sent him a death glare with a smile not too sweet.

'Wow… This, Naruto, guy really must have been something to make her act like this. I mean, she never acted like this even when, Takahiro-sensei broke her necklace that I gave her…' Tatsuya, thought.

xxxxx

**(Later)**

They soon stopped for the night and set up camp. Hinata had left to gather food and left, Tatsuya, and, Takahiro, alone at their campsite.

Tatsuya was still a little curious about this, Naruto guy. They had heard of him once or twice during their journey but he didn't actually know how this guy was affiliated with, Hinata.

"Um…" Tatsuya, said trailing off. He didn't know how to start the subject. It seemed like a pretty touchy topic to, Hinata, after all.

"You want to know who, Uzumaki Naruto is." Takahiro stated simply.

"A-ah…"

"Well," Takahiro started, "Hinata, liked him a lot, he was chasing after some pink-haired slut, and he rejected her when she confessed to him," he stated rather bluntly.

Tatsuya didn't know what to say, but he was able to feel some killer intent radiating from his sensei and he could tell that he was a little angry himself.

Hinata, to him, was a kind and loving person. She was strong, intelligent, and she was beautiful from his point of view, and yes, you could say he has developed _some_ sort of crush on her. But this Uzumaki guy must have really been something to make Hinata and Takahiro act this way.

He looked up at his sensei that was absentmindedly looking at the fire he built, licking the air.

Tatsuya suddenly pulled out a notebook from his backpack and flipped over to a list of names written neatly underneath each other. Labelled on top of the page was the words _People to get back at._ He then wrote 'Uzumaki Naruto' right underneath, 'Sabaku no Kankuro,' snickered and shut his book when Hinata came back to camp.

Xxxxx

**(Later That Night)**

Hinata and Tatsuya had already gone to bed seeing as they were heading out the next morning but Takahiro was restless.

He walked out of his tent and sat on a nearby tree with huge leafy branches. He climbed up and sat on the branch and gazed to the full moon looming over them. He sighed. The moon reminded him a lot of how harsh Hiashi had been to Hinata.

Hiashi seemed to have a fondness of him and Neji of all people, though Neji had lond lost his fondness of Hinata.

Takahiro thought back to the time when he and Hinata were trying to get her father to let them leave for training.

xxxxx

Flash Back - Konoha, Hyuuga Manor

**(Three Years Ago)**

"Otou-sama, P-please. I-I w-wish to leave the village for t-three years w-w-with Takahiroi-s-san."

Hiashi was terribly annoyed by Hinata's stutter. It showed that she was weak and that she was not at all suitable to be an heiress of such a prestigious clan as the Hyuuga.

Hiashi looked at Takahiro in the eye. He was standing next to Hinata, his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort, to encourage her.

Takahiro nodded to him with a small smile carved into his face.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama needs to grow stronger to become a suitable heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She may be a chuunin levelled-kunoichi but her skills still lack what it takes to become a suitable heiress to the clan."

Hinata winced at his words. She knew what he said was true, but it still hurt. She felt a sharp pain seep into her stomach and looked at the ground with shame. She felt the water gather in her eyes and she started to blink, desperately fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Alright"

Hinata's head shot up and looked at her father with confusion and contentment in her eyes.

"Takahiro-san," Hiashi continued "you have my permission to bring Hinata with you for her training. I trust that there will be a dramatic change in her attitude when you return?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I assure you that Hinata-sama will be under the best care under my supervision and that she will return as a suitable heiress to the clan."

Takahiro's eyes were brimming with happiness as he looked at his cousin.

"Alright then, when will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. Tomorrow? She couldn't possibly…

'I have so much to do before I can leave… I have to pack, buy equipment, and I still need to tell him how I feel before I leave…'

Distress grew in Hinata's eyes as she realized what will be taking place.

Takahiro sensed that she was feeling stressed and continued talking.

"...Hinata will be given the day to prepare. We will be departing the next day."

Relief absorbed the fear in Hinata's eyes and she let out a deep breath.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

They left the room and bowed before closing the door.

"Promise me when your head you'll hit him for me, ne?"

She just nodded with a smile painted on her face as a chuckle escaped her lips.

She walked out of the Hyuuga compound with the sense of determination in her mind.

xxxxx

**(Present)**

Next day - Outskirts of Konoha

"I can see it!" Hinata chided to herself.

She grinned broadly and looked over to Tatsuya who had a look of annoyance of his face.

'I wonder what happened to him? He's been acting odd ever since I got back from gathering food last night.

She sighed and slinked her arm into his and smiled at him. Tatsuya blushed a little and looked away from her, thought he never let go of her arm.

xxxxx

**(Present)**

Rice Country Border

"Hey Shino…" Kiba asked trailing off.

"Hn?" Same old Shino…

"Hinata's coming home today, ne?"

"Ah"

Kiba growled a little. Shino's curt answers were waaayyy beyond annoying.

The way back to Konohagure was silent, though both would never show it, they were feeling quite happy that Hinata was on the way home. After all, how much has she changed?

The both kept their thoughts to themselves trying to imagine the young, shy, stuttering girl and the age of 15.

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Well, here's the first chap! I'll try my best to write better, I really hated my _**Hinata Has Changed **_fic. I thought it was really really badly written. And I'm trying my best to aim for 10 pages each chappie . I love long chapters. BTW I'll try updating this once every week, or two at the minimum, kay?

Oh and by the way: **REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. AN: Character Info

**Character Sketches**

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Well, I thought that I should just give you a small character sketch of my OCs, Yuudai Tatsuya and Hyuuga Takahiro.

**Hyuuga Takahiro:**

Age: 19

Birthday: November 12th

Rank: Jounin

Clan: Hyuuga

Hair: Honey-brown, tied in a high ponytail

Eyes: White with a blue tint

Skin: Pale but not as pale as Hinata

Relations: Branch family member, Hinata's 3rd cousin and sensei

**Yuudai Tatsuya:**

Age: 16

Birthday: December 4th

Rank: Chuunin

Clan: Yuudai

Hair: Brown, slicked back with bangs hanging in his face

Eyes: Green

Skin: Normal

Relations: Anko's nephew


End file.
